nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
The Regulator
This was a Story/Screenplay I wrote when I first started adding stories here. I'm not sure where it fits in terms of my creations, but it does use Andrew Hyatt and Nick Rip as main characters. Story The Scene opens as ANDREW sits on the steps of THE SHACK, a building at the camp used for a variety of activities. He sits twiddling a gun in his hand, shaking it around as he thinks. As he sits, a friend, NICK, walks up behind him. Nick (Coldly) What's it going to be? Andrew (Distant) I don't know. I truly just... don't know. Nick We have to kill him, there is no other option. Andrew (Angrily) How do we do that though? How do we take the life of.. of a kid who, just a couple of days ago would have been fine? Nick (Annoyed) He's been bit Andrew. You, me, we all know what happens when you get bit. Andrew (Standing and walking up to Nick, looking him right in his face) So I just shoot him right? Without even a second thought? He's not dead yet, he's not one of them! He's just a sick person, maybe we can help him. Nick (Looking down, away from Andrew gaze) We didn't help the others when they... Andrew (Interrupting Nick) That's because the others died! From the beatings, or blood loss, or maybe just losing the will to live. They died, we couldn't help them. Other than that bite, Zach is fine, and alive, and needs help. Nick (More Sympathetically) Andrew, you've seen him. No matter what we do, he just gets worse. The fevers burning him up, he screams if we touch him, and can barely speak. ANDREW turns away, walking a couple steps to look out over the camps field Nick (Continued) I'm not saying kill him because he's a threat. If we could help him, I'd be on board with it, you know that about me. I would be backing you up, just like old times. But we can't help him. This isn't about a potential threat, this is about sympathy. ANDREW turns his head too look back at NICK Andrew I'm gonna go ask him, it's his choice. Not ours. Nick Are you serious? ANDREW wordlessly exits the Shack, walking off down a trail towards the back of the Campgrounds. Nick follows him. Scene transitions to ANDREW walking along the trail as more and more of the survivors at the camp begin to follow him. As the ever-growing march expands, a little girl, GABI, walks up next to ANDREW Gabi What are you doing? Andrew Regulating. Gabi (Curiously) Your going to kill him aren't you? Andrew (Not looking at her, coldly) It hasn't been decided yet. Gabi Then what are you doing? Andrew Asking him. Gabi But... he's going to want to die! Andrew So then he will, it's not my call or yours. Gabi But... ANDREW grabs GABI and pulls her off to the side of the trail. The crowd following him stops, and keep their distance. Andrew I know what you're going to say, trust me I do. But I can't debate this with you. We have no say here, only he does. GABI continues to look at ANDREW with disappointment. Gabi (Sternly) He's a person. Andrew (Annoyed) Do you think I don't know that or something? Because I know. I don't want to do this. I know he's going to want me to kill him, and I know I'm going to have to do it. One thing that's going to make it a lot easier for me though, is if you stop acting disappointed in me. You know I can't live with you thinking that. Gabi (Apologetically) I'm sorry... GABI hugs ANDREW, ANDREW returns the hug, stands up and continues walking. NICK is seen in the background, looking as if he is disappointed in ANDREW. Scene transitions to The Medical Tent, illuminated only by the dying fire outside it. The camp nurse sits outside the tent by the fire. As ANDREW and the crowd approach. ANDREW turns to face the crowd. Andrew (Loudly, but Calmly) Leave now, you weren't invited to watch. All of the crowd leaves except for GABI and NICK. Andrew (To Gabi and Nick) Wait here. (To Nurse) He's inside? Nurse Yup, he's weak, very. He won't be around much longer. ANDREW looks back at NICK and GABI one last time. NICK has a serious "get it over with" face while GABI gives ANDREW a look of "Have some sympathy for him" ANDREW walks inside the tent. ZACH lies on a cot in the far left corner of the tent. The 13 year old boy lies with a bag of ice over his head, breathing frantically. Andrew (With Pseudo-Optimism) Hey, Zach. How ya feeling? Zach (Weakly) Pain. Lot's of pain. Andrew Zach, I should have come here sooner. We both know what has happened to you, what is going to happen to you. I know your in pain, and I want to offer you a choice. ANDREW steps closer to ZACH, ZACH opens his eyes and looks at ANDREW Andrew (Continued) Do you want to live as long as you can, or do you want me to kill you and stop you from coming back. Zach (Certain) Kill me. Andrew (Surprised, with fear and sadness in his voice) Now listen to me. Are you sure you want me to do that. There is no second chance. Zach Andrew, don't bullshit me.... I'm in too much pain... I'm not coming back from this. Just do it. ANDREW sighs and pulls his handgun out of his holster. He aims down the sight, but hesitates to fire. Zach Thank You... Andrew (Coldly and Sadly, a tear rolling down his cheek) You're Welcome. ANDREW fires, cut to black.